With You In Your Dreams
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Death In The Crichton Family


This is a little depressing piece I cooked up a while back ago. Yes I know the time is all-wrong, but hey I'm the writer so I can do what I please. LOL. If there is any bad spelling or grammar, oh well cause I refused to show this one to my mom. Please Be Gentle in this one, and I was going through a tough time when I wrote this so again, be gentle.  
  
  
With You In Your Dreams  
  
"If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up it's not goodbye.  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me, remember me 'Cause I'll Be with you in your dreams."  
"Daddy, is Mommy sleeping and having nice dreams?" The tears slid down his face. He tried to hold back trying to look confident in front of his son's eyes. Those eyes were so young and so innocent looking up at him. Child's eyes that would look up if they were hurt or confused, or have that look of wonder why people rushed in pushing him and his Daddy out of the room. Eyes that looked into the very essence of his soul, looking for an answer to why when he touched his mother's hand she was cold. "Yes. Right now Mommy is off in those wonderful dreams full of you and I with cotton candy and other beautiful things."   
He didn't want to lie to his child, but right now he couldn't come up with a good enough answer to why his Mother will not be waking up....ever again.  
"Hooo Ohhh I'll be with you.  
If I'm gone when you wake up please don't cry.  
And if I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why.  
Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress. Remember me, Remember me. "Cause I'll Be With You In Your Dreams."   
Their child had been asleep when she had finally left her aching and weak body. She had not died alone for her husband held her hand, whispering soft and kind words into her ear as she laid in the hospital's bed. She spoke with a raspy voice, trying to speak over the pain that was taking over her very own spiritual being. With her last breath he kissed her so she knew he loved her and only her. Their son woke up screaming "Momma."   
That is when the Doctors had rushed in coming to try to save a body that would not and could not be saved. His son ran from the chair that he had fallen asleep in with tears in his eyes. "Daddy will Mommy be all right?" He was lost for words. His mind rattled for words that should be spoken to a child who just lost their mother, but for him he just could not produce the words. So he did what he though was best for him and his boy. He picked him up into his arms, kissing the top of his silky brown hair, and as his son watched from his shoulder as they began to cover his mother with the bed sheet.   
All though their child really didn't know what was going on, he began to cry. He tried to squiggle from his grasp and get to his mother, he wanted her comfort and not his but that was in possible. He closed the door with his free hand and then put it back to holding his son. His son had stopped trying to break free, but more holding tight to the neck, and to him he was never going to let go. He walked the halls, soothing him, rocking him with his upper body and within an hour he was asleep in his father's arms.   
He placed his son on the chair being very careful not to wake him. A nurse walked by and gave him a blanket so he could cover his shivering child. After that was taken care of, with a heavily sluggish movement he made it to the chair next to his son. He reached over to hold onto his son's hand, and in return he felt a tiny pressure on his fingers. The child had done it in his sleep, grasping onto something that seemed to him would protect. When he looked over to make sure his son was asleep and not really awake, with the free hand he placed over his eyes to let the teardrops drop into his palm. The massive heaving of the cry made him lose his breath for a s second.   
"Don't cry I'm with you, don't cry I'm by your side.  
Don't cry I'm with you, don't cry I'm by your side.  
And though my flesh is gone, Hoo Ohh  
I'll Still be with you at all times  
And though my body is gone, Hoo Ohh  
I'll be there to comfort you at all times  
Hoo, ohh, hoo, ohh."  
It has been a couple of months since...she had died. John finally began gradually to realize his mom was never coming home to her loving family. I think of her name, or some how a memory will come to mind and I'll begin to cry. Now not one of those regular cry's, I'm talking about one of those gut-wrenching cry's that literally put you on the floor cause it hurts so bad. Maybe that's why I moved him and his sisters from South Carolina and to sunshiny, Florida.   
I didn't tell you, but before she got to ill to even breath on her own, we had adopted twins, girls. It was her idea, cause when the doctor had told us that she had the disease. She had thought, cause she knew she was going to die, that if we had babies in the house that would help me and especially John. It was hard on him, cause again those innocent eyes didn't truly understand the meaning of death. I knew John was not cooping well without the guidance of his mother beside him. He had become quite, withdrawn. Those teachers of his would ask me what was wrong with him, and I would want to scream. "HE JUST LOST HIS GOD DAMN MOTHER. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE LIKE...ALL HAPPY!'   
Then a miracle came along, a new little boy from a small town from Michigan. His name was DK and almost immediately when John and DK bonded there was no separating those two. His idiotic teachers finally have begun to say how John was becoming more social. He also likes the idea of being a big brother, I'm so proud of him, Shay.  
Shay smiled. Jack was dreaming of her again. But to him he was fully awake not even noticing it. "I love you, and you will always be my first love." She kissed him with such gentleness that wouldn't even realize it was a kiss.  
A tear formed at the corner of his eye and began to trickle down. "I'll always be With You In Your Dreams, my sweet husband." The dream had ended and Jack was now crying once more. Cause him his son would have to face another day without Momma Shay L. Crichton.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
